


On the Futility of Revenge

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, also brief daddy kink, felt that needed a warning, somebody gets tied up and left with a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Leonard and Jim get competitive.  The reader places a bet.  Leonard gets revenge for the bet, and later regrets it.





	On the Futility of Revenge

Laser tag, oddly, was one of those activities that had just endured over time.  You weren’t really sure why.  You were even less sure how your Captain, James Kirk, had convinced Starfleet to let the crew of the Enterprise play laser tag as a training exercise.  Probably something about teamwork and combat readiness.

For most of today, they’d split into two teams.  Naturally not everyone played at once; the arena wasn’t big enough for that.  This was mostly the command crew.  One team consisted of Jim, Spock, Uhura, and Chekov.  The other was Leonard McCoy, Scotty and Keenser, and Sulu.  You were sitting this round out; you’d gotten your fill before, and the competitive spirit was running so high, you thought it best to stay out.  Besides, it was funny to watch your gruff and cynical boyfriend, Leonard McCoy, get invested in the game.  You watched his argument with Jim Kirk with bemusement from your perch in the waiting area, just near the screens that let you watch any ongoing match.

“Well, this ought to be good.”  Rachel, a friend from engineering, said as she plopped down next to you.

“Don’t you think they’re taking this a little too seriously?”  You asked, amused, as you gestured towards the ongoing shit-talking.

“Nah.”  Rachel replied.  “They’re just goofing around.  Just their way of blowing off steam.”

“If you say so.”  You replied with a smile and a shrug.

“Our guys are gonna kick Jim’s ass.”  Rachel spoke again after a few moments, both of you watching the teams gear up and get ready to go into the arena.

“You kiss Scotty for luck?”  You asked her, slightly teasingly.  She’d been dating the engineer for a few months now.

Rachel just smirked at you in reply.  “And put a nice bet down on his team.  Oh, hey!  Do you want in?  Put some money down on our boys?  We’ve got good odds!”

“Well,” you hesitated.  Honestly, with Scotty, Rachel was right.  There were good odds.  “I don’t know.  Jim and Spock are a pretty unstoppable duo.”  You told her, mostly serious.

“Dude.”  Rachel replied, her eyes widening a little.  “Do it.  Bet against them.”

“Seriously?”  You asked with a laugh.  “You’re not mad I’m thinking about betting against Scotty?”

“You’re not betting against Scotty.”  Rachel informed you seriously.  “You’re betting against Leonard.  Do it.  Put some money down.”

“I’m not betting against anyone!”  You tried to protest, but couldn’t help but smile at the idiocy of the conversation.  “It’s just… Jim’s wiley.”

“Exactly!”  Rachel agreed.  “You’re just showing your support for our Captain, backed up by I don’t know HOW many missions of him always winning.  So how much are you betting?”

“Ugh.”  You rubbed your forehead with a hand.  Backed into a corner.  You spent a moment or two haranguing with Rachel over how much you were betting, before the buzzer sounded and you were committed.

“I am going to regret this.”  You muttered quietly.

“Nah.  No matter what, it’ll lead to great sex.  You’re set.”  Rachel corrected you matter-of-factly.

“Do not tell Leonard I bet against him.”  You warned Rachel, the smile on your face belying the slight tension in your voice.

“There’s no way you can keep it from him.  Don’t even try; you’ll just make it worse.”  Rachel giggled at you.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I mean, I still won’t say anything.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

You both watched the match unfold over the screens, as did the majority of the Enterprise crew in the lobby.  Both sides put up a valiant fight, but in the end…

Jim won.

You sunk down in your seat as half the lobby cheered.

“I’m so going to regret this.”  You muttered.

“Yep!”  Rachel replied cheerfully.

“I hate you.”

“Aww, I love you too.”

Rachel lept out of her chair as soon as they started filing out, going right to her boyfriend for some mutual consolation.  You followed, a little slower, looking for your defeated boyfriend.

He found you first; you were wading through the crowd when an arm snuck around your waist, pulling you backwards until you hit a warm, hard chest.  You craned your head around, a familiar rueful grin making you relax into him.

“Lee!  I’m sorry, baby.”  You smiled at him, trying to sound consoling.

“He’s going to be smug about this forever.”  Leonard replied, the annoyance in his voice belied by the grin he couldn’t seem to wipe.

“Y/n!”  Rachel’s voice interrupted you, and she pressed a chip into your hands.  “Here’s your winnings.”  She flashed you a grin before disappearing into the crowd.  You glared after her, trying not to look at you boyfriend as though that would delay what was coming.

“Y/n…” Leonard’s voice was low and dangerous.  Playful, but he wasn’t happy.  “Why did you win money?”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?”  You asked, turning back to look at him, smiling and wincing a little.

“Did you bet on Jim?”  Leonard demanded, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Oh, go easy on her, Bones.”  Jim came out of nowhere to clap a hand on Leonard’s shoulder.  “She was just supporting her Captain.  Besides, I’ve got a proven record!  You really didn’t stand a chance.”

“The Captain is correct, Doctor.  Statistically, the Captain and I have proven a more effective team than-”

“Come on, Spock.”  Jim interrupted.  “You’re gonna make him turn purple.”  Jim dragged Spock away before your speechless boyfriend could explode at them.  You’d started to back away from Leonard while he was distracted by Jim and Spock, and he turned to you now.  Leonard just shook his head at you and exhaled, making you relax a little.

“I cannot believe you bet against me.”  Leonard glared at you.

“I’m sorry, baby!  Jim’s… wiley.”  Your excuse didn’t sound convincing even to your ears, but you offered him a smile regardless.  Leonard’s frown at you was like a thundercloud, but he said no more on the subject.

His frown only got darker when Jim pulled most of the command team to come have dinner together.

It was hardly one of the best restaurants in the city, but it was cheap, greasy, and they easily found a large enough table for everyone.  The more the Romulan Ale flowed, the more Jim wouldn’t shut up about his team’s victory, earning you more sour looks from Leonard.  You tried cuddling into him, but he didn’t seem terribly interested.  A tiny smile and he just went back to his food.

Glancing around the table; Kirk was at the bar, chatting with an attractive blonde.  You smiled a little and shook your head; Jim was predictable at times.  Uhura and Spock were chatting softly, and the occasional smiles on their faces made you smile.  Half the ship was still rooting for them as a couple; maybe this was a sign they were starting to repair their relationship?

You made yourself look away quickly, not wanting to intrude on Spock and Uhura’s privacy.  Scotty and Checkov were engaged in a vigorous slurred debate over… something mechanical.  They were too far away and slurring too much for you to make out the words.  Scotty kept trying to appeal to Keenser for help, but Keenser was avidly engaged in listening to a very drunk Sulu lecture him on something.  You stifled a giggle at the scene, before returning your attention to Leonard.

He’d finished his meal, as had you, and was nursing a glass of bourbon.

“How many of those have you had?”  You blurted out, blushing a little when you realized how it sounded.  Leonard glanced over at you, raising an eyebrow, and smirked.

“Just this one.  I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re asking.”  Leonard replied dryly; there was enough humor in his voice that you could tell you hadn’t offended him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean - I was just-”

“Wondering if I was sober enough to seduce later?”  Leonard finished for you, that damned smirk still on his face.  The din in the place was loud enough that you both had to speak up to hear each other, and you were reasonably confident no one else was listening.

“Well, are you?”  You replied, meeting his unspoken challenge.  Your voice dropped a little involuntarily into a lower, seductive register.

“Darlin’, I’m not gonna get drunk off of one glass.  I’m barely buzzed.”  Leonard’s knowing smirk went right through you, making you wet for him.

“Does that mean my way is clear?”

“We’ll see.  There’s still the matter of you betting on Jim today.”

“How many times am I going to have to apologize for that?”  You demanded with an eyeroll.  Leonard just shook his head and smirked in reply, draining his glass.

The two of you left shortly thereafter; you both had morning shifts the next day, so waking up with a hangover was less than appealing.

Leonard sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.  You seized the opportunity and straddled his lap.  As you settled over him, your weight making the bed shift, and he felt you settle against him, Leonard dropped his hands, moving one behind him as he leaned back and looked at you.  A tiny smile quirked at the corner of his mouth, and his eyes roamed your figure.

“Need somethin’?”  Leonard asked softly, and you knew you had him.

“I just wanted to reiterate,” you began, kissing his temple gently.  “That I’m really,” you kissed his cheek.  “Really,” your lips moved to his jawline, dropping a gentle kiss and barely sucking on his skin.  “Sorry.”  Your voice was barely a whisper as you started gently kissing his neck.  He swallowed, and you heard him give a small rumble, making your lips twist a little into a smile.

Leonard sat forward into you, and you felt him bury a hand in your hair and gently pull you off his neck.  His face was inches from yours, and he nuzzled you a little.  Your eyelids drooped a little and as always, you felt the urge to just melt into him and cuddle.

“Now how could I refuse such a sweet apology?”  Leonard murmured, kissing you as soon as the words left his mouth.  The kiss was slow, gentle, and lazy as you both explored each others’ mouths.  You moaned softly into his mouth, your hips grinding just a little into his.  You felt his cock, already half hard, grind deliciously against you even muffled through the layers of clothes.  Little moans and whimpers kept dropping from your lips as his hand tightened in your hair, holding you prisoner as the lazy kiss gradually turned into an all-out ravishing.  His breath mingled with yours, you whined with a sudden burning need for more, and he chuckled a little.  Sadistic ass.

Leonard finally released you from the kiss, his arms around your back keeping you from falling as you slumped and gasped for air.  He gave you only a moment before he was on you again, his lips devouring your neck.  His hot breath on you, his lips licking and nipping and sucking, his arms keeping you prisoner… you were quickly overcome; you dropped your head to his shoulder and gasped.  You squirmed on his lap, instinctively trying to get away.  Leonard let out a breathless chuckle, tightening his arms around you and pulling you back into him as he attacked your neck.  Your arms were around his shoulders (you’re not sure when that happened); one hand scratched at his back as the other buried in his hair, enjoying the feeling of his smooth locks between your fingers.  You loved the feeling of being held by him, tight and secure, as he overwhelmed you with pleasurable torture.

When his mouth finally left your neck, you were actually dizzy, swaying a little in his arms as you attempted to get your bearings.  His hands swiftly stripped your upper half of clothes, tossing them to the floor, before he lifted you, plopping you down on your back in the middle of the bed.  Leonard stood then, and you smirked and watched as he quickly stripped off his own clothes before crawling onto the bed after you, his eyes eager and hungry.  He pulled off your pants and panties, tossing them off the bed.  Your mouth went dry as he crawled up your body, the hunger in his eyes taking away your ability to speak or resist.  Not that you’d want to.

He stopped, face to face with your belly, and started nuzzling and kissing it.  You gave a loud groan, dropping your head back to the pillow and squirming.  Two parts ticklish, three parts amazing.

“L-Lee,” you breathed, laughing a little.  “Please!”

“Please what?”  Leonard murmured impishly, never ceasing his torture.  “What do you need, darlin’?”

“Leonard!”  You cried, still smiling and now trying (unsuccessfully) to squirm away from his lips.  The teasing bastard just laughed.  He moved, finally, down to your thighs, and gave a teasing lick in the crease where thigh met hip.  His hands locked on your hips, holding you in place as he continued to nuzzle and lick at your thighs, inches from where you really wanted him to be.  You started babbling, hardly hearing yourself as you pleaded him for more.

“Mmmmm,” Leonard moaned, stopping his teasing for a moment.  You felt his breath on your pussy as he just inhaled, breathing you in.  “You smell delicious down here, sweetheart.”

“Then stop fucking teasing me and fucking eat me already!”  You snarled at him, your patience entirely spent.

“And what do we say?”

“LEONARD!!”  You practically screamed.

“Eh.  Close enough.”  Leonard replied casually.  You had a moment to take in the words, before you felt him bury his face in you.

You screamed his name and arched your back, burying your hands in the sheets and clenching them so hard your fingers hurt.  You were already so close…

Tears leaked from your eyes, and you distantly heard yourself babbling to him.  You cried out, pleading with him to just let you come already!

So, naturally, that’s when he backed off.

You gave a wounded cry, and it took you a minute or two to remember how to reach for him.  He grabbed your outstretched hand and kissed the palm, smiling smugly up at you.  You pleaded more with him, finally remembering how much he usually liked that.  Leonard waited long enough for you to come down before he started nuzzling your thighs again.  His hands drifted to your hips, grabbing them again to keep you from thrashing into him.

Two more times Leonard brought you to the edge, only to stop moments before you came.  The last time, you heard him groan, one hand wrapped around his own cock.  When he came, you nearly came yourself, needy and desperate.  But again, he backed off just in time, and you just lay there, panting.

“All right.”  Leonard groaned, moving up the bed to lie next to you.  You frowned a little trying to decipher his plan.  He pulled you into his arms, spooning you from behind, pinning your arms beneath his.

Your eyes narrowed.

“What.”  You said, your voice dark and angry and frustrated.

“What’s wrong?”  Leonard teased, his voice a little slurred as he was closer to sleep.

“What do you mean what’s wrong?!”  You demanded.  “Are we just  _done_?!”

“For tonight, yeah.  Early morning.  And you can consider yourself forgiven.”

You lost it.  You wiggled in his arms, trying to free a hand enough to at least get  _yourself_  off.  But his grip on you was too strong, and you resorted to just cussing him out until you felt him shaking with laughter.

You gave up after a few minutes.  Okay.  He’d regret this later.

***

You didn’t speak to Leonard at all that morning, unbearably grumpy as you went about your morning routine.  He kissed your forehead just before he left, murmuring a “love you”.  You returned it, not wanting him to worry too much, but you practically growled the words.  He laughed again, and the sound chased you as you went to your duty station that morning.

You spent half the morning stopping yourself from snapping at everyone; it wasn’t their fault Leonard was an awful tease, after all.

“Bad hangover?”  Captain Kirk asked you quietly at one point.

“Something like that.”  You shrugged.

“If you need to go to medbay,” Kirk asked quietly, looking a little concerned.

“Thank you Captain, I’m all right.”  You reassured him.  Kirk let it drop after that, returning his focus to the ship.

You spent the remaining half of your shift plotting your revenge.  And you thought you’d be able to put it in place tonight.

***

You watched Leonard carefully when he came to your shared quarters at the end of the day.  If he was too tired, you’d make your plans for revenge wait.  He seemed cheerful enough, however; probably still amused at the memory of last night.  You returned his hug, a little startled when it graduated into making out.  Evidently you weren’t the only one in the mood tonight.

Clothes were discarded, and Leonard lifted you up in his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist, and carried you into the bedroom wearing only a skirt.  You’d managed to get his shirt off and had started on his pants when he’d lifted you.

You were deposited on the bed again, Leonard standing up and went to work on his pants.  You couldn’t help but lick your lips as his cock was exposed to the air, erect and leaking.

“If I remember right, I owe you a few.”  Leonard teased, stalking back towards you.  You wanted badly to suck his cock… but that’d utterly ruin your plans.  You retreated back to the center of the bed, crooking a finger at him.  Leonard crawled over you, kissing you fiercely until all you could do was cling to him.

He finally released your lips, and you quickly started pushing his shoulders.  If he got started on your neck, you’d lose the ability to concentrate entirely and would lose your window for revenge.  You pushed him onto his back, relishing the surprised arousal on his face as he lounged back on the bed.  You straddled his hips, letting your hands roam his bare torso for a moment.  All that glorious bare skin.  You came back to yourself, putting his hands on your hips to steady you as you leaned over to the nightstand.  His grip on your hips tightened, holding you stable as you twisted.

“What are you doing over there?”  Leonard asked, curiosity and laughter in his voice.

“You’ll see.”  Was all you told him.  No sense in spoiling things now.

You pulled out the restraints (not the handcuffs; they were wrong for this) and the blindfold, holding them where he could see and waiting before you used them.  He grinned up at you, lifting his arms obediently over his head.  You leaned up to tie his wrists to the headboard, biting your lip; you’d have to be very careful what knot you used here.

Naturally, it had escaped your notice that your current position put your breasts right above Leonard’s face.  You were forcefully reminded of that, however, when he took a nipple into his mouth.  Your eyes crossed a little; after all the teasing, it had been  _entirely_  too long since you’d orgasmed, and you almost lost your willpower right there.  You moaned and inhaled shakily, closing your eyes and forcing yourself to concentrate.  It was a bit harder, but you forced your eyes back up to his wrists, and somehow managed to tie them with shaking hands.  You sat up, the disappointed little whine he made when your breast slipped from his mouth sending spasms of pleasure through you.

“Can you get out if you need to?”  You asked him, serious and stern.

“Yeah, darlin’, I’m fine.”  He reassured you, fixing his eyes on your flushed, heaving body.

“Be sure.”  You ordered him.  He sighed, looking up at his wrists reluctantly.  His arms shifted, and he tugged on the restraints experimentally.

“Yeah.”  Leonard confirmed after a moment.  “You tied it a bit tight, but I can get it if I need to.”

“Good boy.”  You praised him softly, drawing a smile from your boyfriend.  You tied the blindfold around his face, finally letting yourself grin when you took away his sight.

For the next part of your plan, you had to actually dismount from him.  He gave another little disappointed whine when you did, his cock still erect and eager.  You sighed, forcing your eyes back to the nightstand with your toys.  You could see him straining to see and hear what you were doing, his mind working frantically to try and figure you out.  You just smirked as you retrieved the items you needed.

Putting the cock ring on him was relatively easy.  But tying the hitachi wand so that it was at the perfect angle on his balls took a little longer.

“What the HELL are you doing down there?”  Leonard whimpered just as you finished.  You smirked again, but didn’t answer, moving instead to retrieve your clothes.

When you removed his blindfold, you were holding two remotes and standing next to the bed fully dressed.  Leonard narrowed his eyes.

“Sweetheart?  What’s going on?”  Leonard asked, suspicion and dread in his voice.

“Nothing much, baby.  Just a little payback for last night.”  You told him cheerfully.  You clicked both of the remotes in your hand, starting both the cock ring and the wand vibrating.  And then you kept clicking them until they were going at top speed.  Leonard’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped his head to the pillow, a strangled moan all he could manage.  “Have fun!”  You told him.

Then you left.  And went to the mess hall.

Kirk found you there, eating alone and in better spirits than you’d been all day.

“Looks like you got over that hangover.”  Jim greeted you as he sat down next to you.

“Evening, Captain!  Yes, I feel much better, thank you!”  You replied.  You still hadn’t finished in far too long, but your act of revenge had a way of lifting your spirits regardless.

“I take it Bones finally forgave you?”  Jim asked, giving you a knowing smirk.

“Let’s just say he’s regretting how long he stayed angry.”  You tried to return his knowing smirk, but it came out more of an evil grin.

“Why?”  Jim asked, a curious smile growing on his face.  “What’d you do?”

“Tied him up with a sex toy and left him there.”  You replied to Jim, still cheerful, and took another bite.  

Jim choked on his food.

“Um, couldn’t that, uh, be… dangerous?”  Jim asked, once he’d stopped coughing.

“Relax.  He can get free if he needs to.”  You replied to Jim, waving off his concern.

“Wow.  Okay, remind me not to piss you off,” Jim chuckled.  You just grinned at him.

You made smalltalk with Jim, just eating and chatting.  With every minute that passed, your spirits rose more.  Until an hour later, Jim’s expression shifted, and you turned to look at what had his attention.

Leonard had finally made his way down to you.  He stood at the entrance to the room, scanning it, indubitably for you.  He was fully dressed, but his clothes were rumpled and messy.  His hair was mussed, and he was sweaty and breathing hard.  Your pussy clenched in eager anticipation, and just then he saw you.  His eyes narrowed as they met yours, and he started making his way over to you.

“Incoming.”  Jim warned you softly as you turned back to your now empty plate.

“You are unbelievable.”  Leonard said when he finally reached you, his voice gruff and tired.

“Hi, sweetie!”  You greeted him, now having to fake cheerful as you were surprisingly nervous with him standing right there, gorgeous and angry.

“Hey, Bones.  Thought you were still tied up at Medbay?”  Jim greeted Leonard, a smug, knowing smirk on his face as he teased his friend.  Leonard’s eyes widened momentarily in recognition of Jim’s meaning.  Then he leveled a wordless glare at you.  He didn’t say anything, not in public, but there were worlds of meaning in his eyes.

You didn’t speak either.  Moments like that, all you can do is grin.  So you just gave Leonard an enormous smile.  Leonard let out a low growl, grabbed your elbow and forced you to stand.

“Make sure she can still sit down tomorrow.”  Jim told Leonard, his voice low enough that no one but you two heard him, right before Leonard hauled you out of the medbay.

He didn’t speak the whole ride up the lift to your quarters, worrying you a little.

“You want these back?”  You finally broke the silence as the elevator traveled up, offering him the remotes.  He quickly snatched them, hiding them in a pocket without a word.  He looked at you taking in your physical and mental state with an effortless look, and shook his head.

“Okay, darlin’.  My turn.”  He finally spoke, giving you a tiny little smirk as the lift came to a stop.  You smiled back at him as he tugged you towards your room, reassured.  No, he wasn’t seriously angry at you.  And his “turn” would prove to be entertaining, at least.  You couldn’t wait.

As soon as you both got back to your room, he turned and kissed you, short and gentle.  Then his hands efficiently stripped off all your clothes.  You smirked a little as he pulled your naked form into the bedroom, excited despite yourself.

“Thanks to your little payback, I’m used up.”  Leonard snipped at you, sounding mildly irritated.  “Gonna have to get a little creative here.”

Your brain stopped working when he pulled you into him and nuzzled his face into your neck.  You were too wound up after the events of the past few days, and Leonard knew by now just how to lick and kiss you.  Your eyes rolled back in your head and you melted into him as your breath came in short pants.  His hands roamed your back, one drifting down to clench your ass.

“Lee,” you moaned breathlessly.  You felt his lips curl into a smirk against your skin.  The hand that wasn’t on your ass moved between you two, testing the wetness between your legs.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, you’re so wet.”  Leonard groaned, his fingers stroking you gently.

“Been so  _long_ , Lee.”  You pleaded, desperate for more.  He stepped away from you, the action drawing a piteous whine from you.  You  _ached_   for him, following him with pleading eyes as he walked over to the nightstand.  He retrieved something, holding it carefully just out of your sight, and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He quirked an eyebrow at you, making a small gesture to his lap, and you knew what he wanted.  You bit your lip and took a half step back, suddenly re-thinking your easy submission so far.  Leonard stared at you for a moment, his lips quirking up into a slow, mischievous smirk, making your stomach flutter with the best kind of nerves.  You found yourself unconsciously returning his smile, despite your efforts to suppress it.

“Leonard,” you began, slow and cautious as you took another half step back.

“Don’t you wanna lay on daddy’s lap?”  Leonard purred at you.

“You fucker.”  You breathed, eyes wide as you were momentarily frozen in place.

Leonard, still grinning, crooked a finger at you.  “C’mere, darlin’.  Be a good girl for daddy.”

Your chest felt a little heavy as your breathing came faster, and your vision narrowed to the amazingly sexy man in front of you.  Your feet barely lifted, dragging against the carpet as you reluctantly walked forward, feeling like he had you in a tractor beam.

“Good girl,” Leonard murmured softly as you came within reach.  You couldn’t help the happiness swelling in you at the praise.  He grabbed your hips, gently moving your unresisting body until you were laying over his lap, ass up.  You bit your lip, absently wondering if it was too late to run.

Your question was answered when he rested a hand on your back, just above your ass.  His other hand made his presence known, slowly and carefully pushing something into you.  You gave a startled gasp, whimpering softly when you realized what it was; your vibrator.

Leonard finished seating the rabbit vibrator in you; the brush of his fingers against your thigh making you realize he intended to keep holding said vibrator in place.  You shivered a little, arousal and need racing through you in anticipation of what was to come.  Leonard clicked the vibrator onto its highest setting, drawing a startled moan from you. You dropped your head until your forehead was resting on the bed, panting as the vibrations raced through you, stimulating your neglected parts.

His hand cracked down on your ass, stinging.  You gave a startled cry and jerked, but there was nowhere to go.  He spanked you again, making your hips jerk into the vibrator.  Your eyes rolled back in your head and you gave a strangled moan.

He kept spanking you until your ass was red and sore, and you were jumping the vibrator.  The mild pain drove you higher, and you whined.

“You gonna come for me, baby girl?”  Leonard asked, bringing his hand down harder on your abused skin.

“Lee, please.”  You whined desperately.

“You gonna be a good girl from now on?”  He asked, his voice vaguely threatening.

“ _Yes_ , Lee,  _please_!”

The hand holding the vibrator jerked, thrusting it into you.  You gave a startled cry, grinding down onto it as best you could at that angle.  His hand came down again on your ass, the stinging pain throwing you suddenly over the edge.  You arched up away from the vibrator, his hand following you and pumping it faster in you as you cried his name, muffled by the comforter on the bed.  The rabbit vibrator kept churning inside of you, stimulating your gspot and clit until tears formed in your eyes.  You gave broken pleas for him to just stop, to let you down already.  You didn’t need to look at him to see the smirk on his face as he ignored your pitiful begging until one orgasm led right to another, and you were screaming his name again.

Finally, what felt like hours later, your hips fell back down onto his lap.  Leonard clicked the vibrator off, slowly and gently pulling it out of you.  You gave a grateful moan as it vanished, utterly unable to move.

“How’re you feelin’, darlin’?”  His voice was soft and gentle, and you felt his hand rest lightly on your lower back, his fingers stroking the skin soothingly.  You didn’t reply verbally, just gave a contented moan.  He chuckled, scooting backwards on the bed and carefully moving your limp, exhausted body around until you were lying on your back in the center of the bed.

He stood then, swiftly stripping himself down, his eyes rarely leaving you, before he crawled back onto the bed over you.  You smiled lazily up at him, humming a little before his lips claimed yours.  He kissed you, gentle and thorough, stealing your breath as his tongue explored your mouth.  You moaned a little; it was always too easy to surrender to him; you tried to pour your love and trust into the kiss.

“Love you,” you murmured when he released your lips.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”  He replied softly, a small smile lighting up his face.  His hands pushed himself off the bed a little, and crawled down your body.  Your eyes got huge, as he crawled between your legs.

“Lee,” you began, arousal relighting in your belly at his mischievous grin.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, baby girl.  Did you think you’d get off that easy?”  Leonard growled at you.  You whimpered helplessly, dropping your head back to the pillows.  It was starting to look like you’d need to save your strength.

You felt his tongue first, the wet muscle lapping at your outer folds, seeking and licking up every drop of come that had oozed out of you.  You whined, your hips shifting restlessly as he slowly and methodically teased you.  Your body couldn’t quite decide what it wanted; part of you was tired and overstimulated from his work with the vibrator, and the rest of you just wanted more, now.

You felt his hands on your hips then, holding you firmly and keeping you from moving as he continued to lick and suck at your outer folds.

His tongue found your clit then, licking around it gently until you were whimpering steadily on every exhale.  He sucked your clit into his mouth, drawing a sharp cry from you.  You tried to arch into him, but his restraining hands held you motionless, helpless against his assault.  Your legs kicked at the blankets, and your hands clenched handfuls of them as your eyes rolled back in your head.  You tried to beg him to stop teasing, but you were already long past the point of intelligible speech.  He hummed, the vibrations drawing a tortured cry from you.

“You close already, sweetheart?”  Leonard murmured, amusement in his voice.

“Lee, you - ahh!”  You tried to reply, but Leonard buried his face in you, thrusting his tongue inside you to lick at your fluttering walls.  You cried again, coming helplessly into his mouth.  Your back arched off the bed and your hips strained against his hands as his nose nudged your clit, driving you higher.  You screamed his name, lost to everything except the bursts of pleasure taking over your brain.  He never let up, keeping face and tongue buried in you until you gave little whines of oversensitivity.

You released the blankets from your white-knuckled grip, pushing on the bed and trying to wiggle away from his mouth.

“Get back over here,” Leonard murmured, laughter in his voice, and the hands on your hips easily pulled you back down the bed and into him.  He eagerly buried his face in you, murmuring happily as his tongue pushed back into you.  Your feet kicked at the bed, and your back arched as you whined torturously.  Leonard was relentless, his tongue quickly finding your gspot and attacking it with vigor.  You gave a broken cry of his name; you barely even had to make the climb again, your body still buzzing from the last orgasm.

Leonard knew your body well by now, knew just how to lick and suck at you to play you like a fiddle.  He used all of that knowledge, holding you steady as he drove you mad.

Two orgasms later, he finally let you go, panting hard as your back dropped back to the bed.  Leonard moved up next to you, pulling your unresisting body into him and cuddling you.

“You still with me, hon?”  He asked softly, his voice gentle.  You didn’t try to speak, knowing the effort required was beyond you, and just nodded into his chest, sighing contentedly.  He shifted around a little, until you were both comfortable in each other’s arms, making a contented little rumble.

You’d figure out who’d won that competition in the morning.


End file.
